The Legacy of Robin Hood
by FoxySkies
Summary: A long time ago there was a fox named Robin Hood, he stole from the rich and gave to the poor after being declared an outlaw by “King”. However the true king soon returned and declared him an inlaw rather than an outlaw, soon after he married a vixen named Marian. This story has been heard numerous times, except...what if it was never a story at all? But rather real...
1. Prologue, A Legend Told

Long ago in medieval times before technology such as computers, televisions, and phones existed was red fox named Jackson Carter. Though he went by the name of Jack. He lived a very normal life and was an excellent archer. If you were to give him a bow, a quiver of arrows, and five targets before saying "Hey Jack! Bet you can't hit those targets over there!" Well, you'd certainly be surprised because after maybe a minute or two ,depending on the number of targets, Jack would've gotten them all. All bulls eyes too, each and every arrow right in the middle as a perfect shot. However this skill didn't just come over night, jack had perfect this skill for years. Starting out when he was at the age of eight, but when he first shot his arrow it hit the target. A lucky shot at first, but it seemed he had a talent for it. After that, he started practicing everyday for 13 more years until he was at his current age of 21.

Then he met her, Maid Marian. He met her after winning the annual archery contest, the prize was to give her a kiss. Soon after, they both feel in love. The king ,King Richard, approved of their love and sometimes help Jack with his love life of Marian almost like a father figure...but the prince did not. Prince John despised their love, hated it. Then tragedy struck when prince John and his servant, Sir Hiss came up with a plan to take the throne. Sir Hiss hypnotized the original King into going off on a wild crusade for the Holy Grail. With King gone, Prince John soon became the new king.

Soon after, "King" John began taxing the people of Europe. Especially Nottingham as that was where Jack lived and the new King hated him, he despised him. Soon, Jack began to plead with the king. Begging him to stop taxing the poor so much, the king didn't like that and was afraid that Jack might find out that Sir Hiss had hypnotized the true and real King into going off on his crusade. So immediately after on the next day, the King declared Wright an outlaw. Putting up a reward of ten thousand pounds, at first the people of Europe tried to capture him. But soon after they decided not to, not because they gave up. No, it was because Jack was stealing from the rich and giving their money to the poor.

Eventually Jack went by the alias of Robin Hood, but people called him The Robin of Sherwood or The Robin of Loxley. He stole from the rich ,specifically Prince John, and gave to the poor for two years. That was until, the King had arrested the entire town of Nottingham for not giving him his money after taxing them until they had nothing. He was still furious that the town was singing about how Jack was a good fellow and he was a thumb sucker, he was still even more furious that Marian had run away with Jack to live in Sherwood forest. That night while he was asleep with all of his money, Jack and his best friend Edward Little or as people called him Little John broke into the castle. They freed the people of Nottingham and stole all of the King's money before giving said money to the poor, however their plan soon backfired when Prince John discovered Jack was in the castle along with the Sheriff. The Sheriff chased Jack throughout the entire castle, clashing swords with him and even setting fire to the castle.

Jack luckily escaped, but he didn't escape completely unharmed. He was wounded by an arrow in the leg, after discovering this Maid Marian took her future husband to the nearby church to hide him. But unfortunately Prince John had followed her as well with a sword.

Just as he was about to kill Jack saying, "To the end of the so called legendary Robin of Sherwood!"

King Richard appeared behind him drenched in rain with tattered clothing and a sword of his own, John enraged at seeing his brother charged at Richard. Prince John was soon thrown against the wall and knocked out as the true King took the crown and placed it upon his head. Soon after, Richard declared Jack an inlaw rather than an outlaw and then Jack and Marian married. As for Prince John, he declared vengeance upon Jack and his decedents while in prison with Sir Hiss, his two loyal guards, and the Sheriff. But Jack paid no mind and soon took over the throne with Marian after Richard died, they had a couple of kits and lived happily ever after...

With that a red fox vixen closed the book labeled Robin Hood, as two fox inside a bed and sleeping bag looked at her in wonder.

"Woah..." They both said in amazement as the vixen got up

"Alright, you two time to go to bed..." The vixen said as she turned off the lights.

"Aw...can't we stay up a bit longer...?" They both asked.

"No, tonight's a school night. It's bed time..."

The fox in the bed sighed and said as he laid down and closed his eyes, "Ok, goodnight Mom..."

"Goodnight Nicky..." The vixen said.

The fox in the sleeping bag then asked, "Mrs. Wilde?"

"Yes Robin?" The vixen said.

"Is he real? Jack Wright, Robin Hood? Is he real...?" Robin asked with a curious gaze.

The vixen crouched down next to him and said, "Of course, Robin Hood is real. He's real within our hearts and imagination, he also could actually be real as well. You never know..."

Robin smiled brightly, "I wanna be just like Robin Hood when I grow up!"

The vixen giggled a little as she said, "Not until there are any evil Kings around."

Robin quickly stood up in a Robin Hood-like pose as he said, "I Robin Hood of Sherwood shall steal from the Phony King of England and give to the poor of Nottingham!"

The vixen then rolled her eyes as she tucked him into the sleeping bag while saying, "All right, _Robin Hood_ time to go to bed..."

Robin yawned as he said, "Ok, goodnight Mrs. Wilde..."

With that he fell to sleep as the vixen went towards the door.

She closed the door halfway before saying, "Goodnight Robin, Angelia's little Robin Hood...

 **19** **Years** **Later...**

 **Zootopia**

 **11:45 P.M**

At an old antique shop in the Rainforest district was a panther who sat at the stores front desk. The panther wore grey pants, a white buttoned up shirt, red suspenders, a red bowtie, and also a light brown tweed jacket. The panther's antique shop was mostly filled with things from the Middle Ages, his most prized antique was a crown supposedly worn by Prince John and King Richard. Just as the panther was about to walk over and turn the sign from open to closed, a mysterious figure in a blank cloak walked into the shop.

The figure walked swiftly to the counter as the panther said, "Hello sir, welcome to Johnny's Antique store! Where we have virtually anything from medieval times! How may I help you?"

The figure pointed towards a dagger with the royal seal of Prince John.

The panther took the dagger and placed it in a wooden case and said, "That'll be $150 dollars sir."

The figure handed him the money and took the dagger.

"Is there anything else you would like?" The panther asked.

The figure then pointed to a gold crown with jewels that sat inside a case next to a red fez.

The panther then said, "Sorry sir, that's not for sale."

The figure then pointed to it again as the panther said, "Sir, it's not for sale."

The figure then said, "I don't think you understand...I want it..."

Then the figure started to walk towards the panther with the dagger.

"Sir? Sir, what do you think your doing?!" The panther asked in panic.

The figure then said in a dark voice, "Getting my revenge on Robin Hood..."


	2. Chapter 1, Enter Robin Carter

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" The yell had come from a lion who wore just a periwinkle ankle-length nightshirt and a gold crown with jewels.

The lion was currently pointing a finger at a red furred fox with white underbelly up to his muzzle, he also fox had brown eyes and a black nose. The fox wore a green tunic, brown pants, elf-like green shoes, a brown belt, and a green slanted hat with a red feather in it. The fox was currently swimming away from the lion and his burning castle, the fox swam and swam as his bow and quiver which were currently swishing in rhythm with his swimming.

"KILL HIM ARCHERS! KILL ROBIN HOOD!" The lion yelled with rage as a group of wolf archers ran up next to him and aimed at the fox in the moat away from the burning and fiery castle.

The archers soon launched their arrows upon the swimming form of Robin Hood.

"Jack! Jack, over here!" Yelled a vixen who currently waited near the moat.

The vixen had white fur up to her muzzle, red fur, and a black nose. The vixen was also slender, she also wore a pink veil and lavender dress as well. As soon as Jack(Robin Hood) heard/saw the vixen, he immediately changed directions and started swimming directly towards her while dodging many arrows at the same time. However, due to him changing directions...he didn't dodge them all.

"Arg!" He yelled out as an arrow hit him in the leg.

Luckily he had made it to shore infront of the vixen just in time for her to drag him out of the water before another arrow could hit him. Meanwhile at the castle's wall, the lion laughed his head off in trimupth as he took out his dagger.

"Hehehe! He's wounded! This all too perfect!" He laughed triumphantly as he walked out the front gate.

"Now...time to finish this once and for all by killing Robin Hood..." He said with clear mailance in his voice as he held the dagger close.

The dagger gleamed in the pale moonlit sky as he followed the vixen who carried Jack ,Robin Hood, to finally finish him off once and for all..."

 **1st P.O.V**

I woke up with a start as the train screeched to a stop and doors opened.

 **19 Years Later...**

 **Zootopia Central Station**

I slowly blinked away the sleep from my eyes as I got up into a sitting position, yawned, and stretched.

A bell donged as the intercom said, _"Thank you once again for using Zootopia Express Way, we would personally like to welcome you to the grand city of Zootopia. Home to some of the most famous mammals in the world such as Gazelle. Thank you and enjoy your stay in the city where 'anyone can be anything'..."_

With that the intercom shut off as I propped my hat onto my head and grabbed my suitcase and wooden case. I took a long stare at the wooden case, it was left with me on the doorstep of my Mom and Dad's home when they found me. They told me that the note said I would know what to do with it when the time came. Though I had no idea what that meant...

By the way, the name's Robin Carter. As you hadn't noticed I'm a fox with red fur and a white underbelly up to my muzzle. I also happen to have a black nose, I also had blue eyes as well. I also happen to be wearing a green shirt, tan pants with a brown belt, my signature green hat, and a pair of green elf-like shoes which always seemed to give me odd looks from most mammals wherever I went. It was probably the fact that us mammals rarely ever wore shoes... Oh and one more thing before I continue this story, vixens I'm single...if you didn't hear anything, I just made a click-click noise with my muzzle...

Anyway, after having stared at the wooden case for what seemed like forever, I shook the thoughts out of my head and made my way towards the doors which would lead to a place I hadn't been to since I was twelve...Zootopia... I hadn't been here for nineteen years, yet...it feels like only yesterday when I left my friends. I still miss, Nick...we were like brothers, I still think about every now and then. Wondering what he's up to, then again I hope he's been doing the same thing with me... Things had gone great for me, I learned fencing. Which was basically sword fighting, Mom wasn't very happy when she found out. Though Dad and my little brother John had laughed their heads off at the sight as I ran through the house dodging her broom with a broom of my own as we had a pretend sword fight, incase you ask.

Yes, I won the sword fight. Though I personally loved learning about Archery, heck I was so good at it that within three years after learning it I became a master at it! By far, Archery is my favorite thing! Give me a bow and a quiver of arrows and those targets are history! As soon as I walked out the train's door I saw...a large station with mammals walking everywhere...along with a few blocking my path as well. Before walking off into the crowd of mammals, I put on my favorite song...I'm Gonna Be(500 Miles) by The Claimers. I've listened to the song since I first heard it from my Mom, heck she used to give me mix tapes for my Zony Walkman. By far my favorite was the Rad Mix she gave me when I turned fourteen, it had all of her favorite songs into one tape. As I walked out into downtown, I looked around at how much things had changed.

Boy had it too...the old VHS store was replaced with a small grocery store, the old comic book store was replaced with a video game store called PAWSTOP, and the old book store had gotten much larger than when I had last seen it. But I had no time to look around because I had to get to my job, or jobs now... A pair of lion brothers named Richard and John Lionheart had hired me to prove one of their ancestors are innocent. They were the inspiration for Prince John in the stories of Robin Hood, apparently mammals around here just like in Burrow Central City thought the legend was real and based upon actual events that happened. I just really hope the mammals around here don't start calling me _Robin Hood_ like the mammals in Burrow Central City do.

It's already annoying enough with every bunny, hare, tortoise,and mouse saying things like _"Here comes our mighty Robin of Sherwood!"_ , " _Hey Robin! your gonna enter that archery contest, right? I hear the prize is you get to kiss Maid Marian!"_ , and worst of all... _"Oh...Robin Hood without Little John walking through the city..._ ". Sometimes I think they got the song from the Walt Baxter version, especially after I had pranked my high school principal _Mr. Forester._ People had even sometimes called him Bushel-Britches and even the Sheriff of Nottingham, though the whole Bushel-Britches thing came up because of John. After I pranked him by dressing up as the superintendent and pretending to come in for an inspection. Yeah...Mr Forester wasn't too happy about that, since then he's kept an eye on me and he hates it when I dress up for a play and will sometimes say things like _"You better not be trying to dress in one of your stupid disguises, fox!"_ or _"You'd better not be trying to pull another Robin Hood on me, Carter!"_. All in all, he was pretty much ticked that I had tricked him with a disguise. But, it was one-hundred percent worth it...

It was even worse for John, since he was a bear and adopted like me. He's called Little John by almost everyone in Burrow Central City. Heck when we're going on hikes as people pass by they'll say _"Look there's Robin Hood and Little John!"_ , _"Hey Robin, Little John! Where's Maid Marian?"_ , and of course their favorite little tone from that Baxter movie adaptation... _"Oh...Robin Hood and Little John, walking through the forest..."_ But hopefully I can put all of that to rest after I prove thereal Prince John's innocence. The second group that hired me ,surprisingly, was the ZPD. Apparently according to them, an old antique shop was robbed. There were only two things stolen, the first was a crown supposedly worn by King Richard and Prince John.

The second was a dagger that the Prince supposedly owned and used to kill Robin Hood, though the second part of that _supposedly used to kill Robin Hood_ was probably a lie so people would buy it. I still didn't understand why they needed me in the first place...why would you need not only a master of archery, but also a fox who knew more of the stories and legend of Robin Hood than anyone else? It just didn't seem right...


	3. Chapter 2, The ZPD

The ZPD on the inside was a very large building, of course that's expected due to it being a police department... When I got inside, I was shocked at just truly how enormous it truly was. Currently at the front desk was a large cheetah that wore the traditional police uniform.

Once I had gotten to the front desk I said, "Excuse me?"

After saying that, the cheetah looked over to me.

The cheetah than asked with a curious expression, "Oh M Goodness!!! Are you Robin Carter, the Robin Hood specialist that the chief hired?"

"Actually...yes. Can you tell Chief Bogo I'm here?" I asked.

"You got it!" The cheetah said happily.

The cheetah then pressed a button on a nearby microphone as he said repeatedly, "Chief Bogo? Chief? Chief...? Chief? Chief are yo-?"

The cheetah was soon interrupted by a very stern and angered voice ,that even made me jump, as he yelled. _"WHAT?!?! WHAT IS IT CLAWHAUSER?!?! WHAT COULD BE SO IMPORTANT TO INTERUPT THE AFTERNOON BRIEFINGS WITH MY OFFICERS?!?!?!!!"_

"Oh well, Robin Carter's here! You know the guy that you hired for the case?" The cheetah said merrily.

 _"Oh...thank you, Clawhauser. Show him to my office, I'll be there soon with the two officers that are on the case as soon as I'm done with briefing."_ The voice ,now calm, said.

"You got it Chief!" The cheetah said cheerfully as he turned off the microphone.

The cheetah than got up from his seat and ,as he walked out of the front desk area, said cheerfully. "Follow me this way, Robin."

After having walked for what felt like forever, we finally made it to the Chief Bogo's office which was on the third floor. When I walked inside, I saw a desk with a swivel chair behind it with two chairs infront of said desk.

I sat in the chair to the right as Clawhauser said, "The Chief will be here soon, until then you'll just have to wait."

"Ok, Clawhauser. Thanks!" I said to him.

"No problem, Mr Carter!" He said happily as he closed the door.

I shuddered inwardly, it was almost as if he's always known me...

After around twenty minutes of waiting, the door behind me opened to reveal a very big cake buffalo with grey fur. He had light grey fur on his muzzle, a dark grey nose, brown eyes, and beige horns. The buffalo wore a navy blue short sleeved shirt which was high collared and buttoned up with the ZPD insignia on his shoulders, navy blue pants, and a utility belt with various paraphernalia. He also had four stars on both sides of his collared shirt.

"I want you two to wait out here until I call you in, especially you Hopps...no popping in to interject into any of my conversations!" The buffalo said as he stuck his head out the door.

"Don't worry, Buffalo nose. I'm sure she won't with me around..." A slick kinda voice said.

"I mean it, Wilde..." The buffalo said sternly as he shut the door and went to the desk.

After sitting down, he asked me. "Dr. Robin Jameson Carter of the University of Burrow Central City, I presume?"

"Yup, that's me and you must be Chief Bogo. It's pleasure to meet you, Chief." I said as I shook his hoof.

"I can say the same for you, Carter. Also...Carter? How many times do I have to tell you to call me, Chris." The buffalo said.

"Alright, what gave me away?" I asked with a small smile.

"The fact that you used your name and rank as a historian. Then there's also the hat you always wore..." The buffalo said with a smirk.

"You always were Zootopia's greatest detective." I said with a grin.

"That title actually belonged to your father, John Carter. Now he was the greatest detective and an excellent archer as well..." Bogo said with a slight smile as he thought back to when they were partners.

Funny story on how we met, me and Nick had been selling lemonade so we could but my the new Super Bario Bro's for the Super Whintendo when he came to us to get a glass of lemonade. When he saw me, he asked if my name was Robin Carter which I answered yes due to him being Captain in the ZPD. When he said that he not only knew my father, but that I also looked like him I was utterly shocked. After that, I was ecstatic to find out more about my real father. Bogo told me all kinds of stories, though my favorite was when Bogo told me of the time when they pranked their high school teacher with whoopy cushion and never got caught. After a few weeks me and Bogo teamed up to find out what happened to my real Mom and Dad. According to the case file that Bogo had taken, they had disappeared one day without a trace, even the best detectives in the world hadn't found hide or hair of them. But that didn't stop me and Bogo from trying, after moving away from the city me and Bogo decided to keep in contact through letters.

Heck, I remember the day that Bogo sent me the letter that he had become Chief of the ZPD. I was very proud of him, he deserved it due to him being an honest and strict officer.

"Right, so pushing aside our little reunion. What do you need, I'm all ears." I said as twitched my ears in Bogo's direction which made the buffalo chuckle.

"You are way too much like your father, Robin...but back on topic, I hired you because as you know an antique store was robbed. I trust you read the letter I sent?" He asked.

I nodded as I said, "Yup, I did. Though I still confuses me on why they would go after those two items specifically. However I may have a small theory..."

"Enlighten me" Bogo said as he began to listen intently.

"Well, I did some research on other "Robin Hood" artifacts or at least some stuff from that era...and thise aren't the only things that our thief has stolen..." I said as I pulled out a small file and set it on the desk.

"What do you Mean?" Bogo asked with a curious expression as he put on his glasses and started reading the file.

"I mean he's stolen multiple things owned by the historical Prince John. Including armor and clothes worn by his army. I think he may be after anything to do with the Prince. Why? I have no idea...but whenever he robs the place of it's Prince John possessions, he leaves a sentence that says _To ye that may read, thi revenge is coming. Thou shall perish, descendent of Robin Hood..._ he leaves it at every robbery. It's as if he's trying to carry out Prince John's final words from the legend." I said as Bogo finished reading the file.

"Which were?" Bogo asked.

"To kill Robin Hood and any descendents he has." I said grimly.

"If that's true than we had better find out who Robin Hood's descendants are before this maniac can get a chance to kill them. What was Robin Hood's real name in the legend, Robin?" Bogo asked with a serious expression.

"His real name was Jackson Carter and because of this, I guess that you won't have to look too far..." I said, serious as well.

"Why?" Bogo asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because he'll think I'm a descendant of Robin Hood, Chris...since there are no other Carters living in the city, he'll think it's me..." I said grimly as for the first time in his life, Bogo paled.


End file.
